1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin packaging machine, and more particularly to improvements in a packaging paper cutting mechanism for use with the coin packaging machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed a coin packaging machine which is operative to produce a package of coins by winding packaging paper on the circumferences of a pile of coins and then by closing the packaging paper tight at its both side ends. In the coin packaging machine of this kind, the packaging paper is unrolled to a preset length by means of let-off rollers and is guided onto the circumferences of the piled coins so that it may be wound on the piled coins by means of packaging rollers. The packaging paper is pulled under tension between the let-off rollers and the packaging rollers, when it is to be wound on the piled coins by the actions of the packaging rollers. As a result, the packing paper is straightened and forced onto the edge of a cutter so that it is automatically cut at the cutter edge. One of the most important factors to be considered to ensure the cutting operation is the angle, at which the packaging paper abuts against the cutter edge. If, on the other hand, the diameter and/or thickness of the coins are varied in accordance with the kind of the coins, then it is necessary to change the length and/or width of the paper to be used for the packaging operation. With this in mind, therefore, in order to change the cutting length of the packaging paper, the position of the cutter is shifted to adjust the cutting length.
Since, however, the let-off rollers are fixed stationary at preset positions, the let-off position of the packaging paper is accordingly fixed at a preset position. As a result, when the position of the cutter is shifted to adjust the cutting length of the packaging paper, the relative positions of the let-off rollers to the cutter are changed to make the cutting angle of the packaging paper more obtuse so that the paper cannot be cut to a satisfactory extent.